Three Eds in the Woods
by iamacoolguy
Summary: The Eds go into the woods chasing a jawbreaker. They never find the jawbreaker and get lost. R&R. COMPLETE. It's been complete for a while...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy. Case closed.

**Three Eds in the Woods**

The Eds were scamming on a warm evening. They collected enough money to get three jawbreakers, but the Kankers came by, ruined the scam, and took the cash.

"Great!" said a bummed Eddy. "The Kankers had to come and ruin our day. I hate them."

"Look on the bright side, Eddy," said Double D. "Um...well...there really is no bright side to this." Eddy got on the ground and pounded his fists to the ground.

"Maybe a comic will cheer you up Eddy," said Ed. He pulled out a comic called "When Jawbreakers Attack", based on a movie. But Eddy took it out of his hands and ripped it up and ate it.

"Calm down Eddy," said Double D. "A comic book isn't considered an edible substince."

"A whatty what?" asked Eddy.

"Is the moon falling?" asked Ed. A white object was falling from the sky. It smashed Eddy on the head and gave him stars.

"Oh my," said Double D.

"It's a jawbreaker!" said Ed.

"It's mine!" yelled Eddy. Then the Eds went at it. They got in a big fighting clould. While they were fighting, the jawbreaker slipped away and started to head towards the woods. The Eds didn't notice though. Until Double D noticed.

"Hey, where'd it go?" asked Double D.

"It's heading towards the woods!" exclaimed Eddy. "I'm going after it." Eddy ran towards the woods and disappeared.

"But Eddy!" said Double D. "You'll get lost!"

"Let's go Sockhead!" said Ed. "I have no idea why I called you Sockhead." Ed laughed and grabbed Double D. Then he set off after Eddy. It was dusk and becoming really dark. It was hard for the Eds to see.

Ed eventually caught up with Eddy. "Here I is!" he said.

"Ed, you should take english class when school starts," said Double D.

"Where's that freakin' jawbreaker?" said a panicing Eddy. "I lost the jawbreaker and now we're lost in the dark woods where things will get us!" He dropped to the ground and fainted.

"Double D," said Ed, trembling with fear. "Do you think the evil bunion people will attack us and use our brains for juice boxes for their own pleasure and start laughing in our faces and calling us dumbbells!"

"Ed, I really have no idea what you said," replied Double D. "Can I just make one comment? BEAR!" A brown bear was in front of the Eds, looking very hungry.

That's the end of Chapter 1. I made it short just to leave you hanging.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of Three Eds in the Woods

**Three Eds in the Woods**

Ed and Double D woke up Eddy and warned him that the bear was right in front of them. Eddy just stared for a second and screamed.

"Every man for himself!" yelled Eddy

"Even though I'm dumb," said Ed. "I know that it's Double D that always faints, not Eddy!" He looked over to Double D and found out that he had fainted.

"Ed! Double D!" exclaimed Eddy. "We've gotta run! And find that jawbreaker!" Eddy grabbed the two and took off. The bear was after them. Just when it looked like the Eds were going to escape, Eddy tripped on a stick and the Eds all fell to the ground. The bear jumped on them and gave them a hard beating. Then left.

"Grandad?" asked Eddy.

"Curse wild mammals," moaned Double D, getting up from the ground.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Jimmy and Sarah were flying in a mini airplane that they surprisingly got to work. Everybody doubted them, but the two got help from their parents

"I wonder who got that jawbreaker that we dropped from our plane Sarah," said Jimmy.

"I hope it wasn't a jerk like Eddy," she said. Suddently, the engiene was starting to act funny. Then it died. Sarah and Jimmy started to fall from the sky.

"SARAH!" screamed Jimmy. "IT"S TOO DARK OUTSIDE TO BE LOST SOMEWHERE!" They both screamed as they fell from the sky like a shooting star right into the woods...and into the Eds.

"Ouch," said Double D. "That could have been worse. Is everyone all right?"

"My bressel sprouts hurt," said Ed.

"Oh great!" complained Eddy. "First, we're lost in the woods at night. Now two twerps show up!" Suddently a skunk came out of the bushes and chased Sarah and Jimmy away from the Eds.

"Ha ha ha!" Eddy laughed. "They ran away from a squirrel! Ha ha ha ha!"

"That was a _skunk, _Eddy," said Double D. "Now, if we want to find our way out of this rediculous situation, we'll have to stick together. Are you guys with me?" Double D turned around and found that Ed and Eddy were gone. Double D could hear screams.

"Help us!"

"Double D! They'll devour our liver!"

"Shut up Ed."

"Oh dear!" said Double D. "Ed and Eddy are in trouble! And I'm next!" Behind Double D, a hand reached out and grabbed his shirt. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kissing sounds were being made and Eds screams were being made. After a minute or two, it all stopped. And the Eds were miserable.

"No fair!" cried Eddy. "We've already had to deal with them once!"

"I dislike being coated in lipstick and saliva!" said Double D. "I may go crazy!"

"Gravy!" yelled Ed. Eddy smacked Ed and reminded him to not just yell out random stuff.

"Look!" said Double D. "I see a cell phone on the ground! We'll be able to call the police and let them find us!" When he picked the phone up, it exploded in his hands. "Can tonight get any worse?''

"Let me answer your question..." said Eddy. He pointed to an opening in the woods that led to the cul-de-sac.

That concludes chapter 2. The next one will be very short and it'll be the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, the last chapter.

**Three Eds in the Woods**

The Eds saw the cul-de-sac through a crack in the trees. So they finally found their way home.

"I'm in my happy place Eddy!" screamed Ed as he picked the Eds up and spun them around. "Now we can go home and go to bed and be happy and-"

"ED!" exclaimed Double D and Eddy. "Put us down!"

"Oh...butter toast!" said Ed.

"Oh dear," said Double D. "Our parents must be worried sick. Goodnight fellas!" The Eds all said bye to each other and went home.

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**YAY! A HAPPY ENDING!**


End file.
